Magnet (HaliTau)
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: "Halilintar/Taufan," mereka mengirup udara, mencipta hening. "AKU MENCINTAIMU!"


**My first Yaoi fic in fanfiction. Don't like, don't read. I write what I mean to write, not write what do you mean to read :v.. #RipEnglish**

 **MAGNET II HALILINTAR feat. TAUFAN VERSION**

 **(CHAPTER I)**

 **(Auth. NESIAKAHARANI INDONESIA ITDNM)**

 **.**

 **Halilintar Taufan : Boboiboy (c) Animonsta, Malaysia**

 **Magnet : Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corporation**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Yaoi, Typo(s), cerita gagal, scene yang perlu disensor, cerita aneh, puisi sama lagu nyebar sesuai keinginan Author :v, siap-siap tissue buat muntah (?), lan aneka keganjenan cerita**

 **~ oOo ~ oOo ~ oOo ~**

* * *

Kini, Taufan menyadari sesuatu.

Tentang perasaannya...

Perasaannya pada Halilintar yang semakin lama semakin terasa. Namun, seringkali Taufan mengacuhkan dan memendam perasaan yang berada di dalam hatinya itu.

Terlebih, ketika ia bertatap mata dengan kakaknya yang ia cintai sejak lama, yaitu Halilintar...

* * *

 ** _(TAUFAN :_**

 ** _Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru..._**

 ** _Itsuno ma ni ka moe hiro garu netsujou..._**

 ** _Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari.._**

 ** _Anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa..)_**

* * *

Berkali-kali Taufan mencoba untuk menepis rasa itu. Berkali-kali pula ia mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa saat bertemu dengan Halilintar. Berusaha sekuat jiwa dan raganya agar Halilintar tak mengetahui tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya...

* * *

 ** _(HALILINTAR :_**

 ** _Karamiau yubi hodoite,_**

 ** _Kuchibiru kala siwaloto..._**

 ** _Yurusarenai koto naraba,_**

 ** _Naosara... Moe agaru no..)_**

* * *

Andaikan Taufan mengetahui, kalau Halilintar juga memendam perasaan yang sama terhadap Taufan. Perasaan yang tumbuh seiring usianya bertambah. Namun, sama seperti Taufan, Halilintar juga berusaha untuk bersikap normal, menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya di balik ekspresi datar nan dingin seorang Boboiboy Halilintar...

* * *

 ** _(HALILINTAR TAUFAN :_**

 ** _Dakiyosete hoshii, tashikamete hoshii.._**

 ** _Machigai nado na hindato, Omowasete.._**

 ** _Kisuo site... Nurikaete hoshii.._**

 ** _Miwaku toki ni yoishire oborete itai no...)_**

* * *

Saling memendam. Saling menutupi. Saling menyembunyikan. Saling menghindari satu sama lain. Itulah yang selama ini dilakukan oleh Halilintar dan Taufan.

Jarak diantara mereka semakin membesar kala mereka teringin menutupi perasaan mereka.

Namun, cepat atau lambat, perasaan itu pasti akan diketahui oleh kedua belah pihak.

* * *

 ** _(HALILINTAR :_**

 ** _Sokubaku shite moto hitsuyou to shite.._**

 ** _Itoshii nara shuuchaku namisetsukete.._**

 ** _Okashii no ga tamara na tsukini naru.._**

 ** _Ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo..)_**

* * *

Halilintar berada antara 2 pilihan tersulit dalam hidupnya. Terus-menerus memendam perasaannya pada Taufan, atau menyatakannya saat ini juga pada Taufan.

Ia tak kuasa menahan perasaannya yang selalu berkecamuk di hatinya, namun di sisi lain lidahnya terasa sangat kelu untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Taufan.

Dilema. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini, karena memikirkan sebuah jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang selalu menghantui pemuda beriris merah Ruby itu.

Jawaban yang mungkin akan mengubah hidupnya untuk selamanya...

Jawaban yang harus dengan segera ia pikirkan...

"AARRGH! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Taufan nantiiiiii!?" desis Halilintar. Sesaat, ia mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, dan berusaha untuk memikirkan jawaban...

* * *

 **~ oOo ~ oOo ~ oOo ~**

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah jawaban muncul di dalam benak pria itu. Cepat-cepat, ia pergi mencari Taufan. Ya, ia harus menyatakannya. Sekarang, atau tidak akan pernah selamanya...

* * *

 ** _(TAUFAN :_**

 ** _Mayoikonda kokoro nara.._**

 ** _Kantan.. Ni tokete yuku.._**

 ** _Yasashisa nante kanjiru.._**

 ** _Hima nado.. Nai kuraini...)_**

* * *

Taufan juga hanyut dalam dilema. Dilema akan perasaannya kepada Halilintar. Kini, perasaan itu tak dapat dibendungnya lagi.

Ia sudah tak mampu lagi. Setiap kali ia mencoba menepisnya, maka perasaan itu justru makin besar.

Lebih-lebih ketika Halilintar ada di dekatnya...

Ia tak tahu. Apakah ia harus menyatakannya pada Halilintar saat ini juga...

Ataupun tidak.

Tidak, karena cinta yang dirasakannya adalah cinta terlarang dan cinta yang berdosa. Dosa yang amat sangat besar yang harus ia tanggung saat ia beralih dari dunia ini nantinya.

Namun, di sisi lain, hati, pikiran, dan perasaannya tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa cinta dan sayangnya kepada Halilintar yang kian menguat tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Ia harus menemui Halilintar, dan mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada pria bernuansa merah-hitam tersebut.

Tak peduli keputusannya akan memberikan resiko yang sangat besar untuk dirinya sendiri, ataupun Halilintar...

* * *

 ** _(HALILINTAR TAUFAN :_**

 ** _Kurikaeshita no wa.._**

 ** _Ano yume ja nakute.._**

 ** _Nadi ne mo nai.. Genjitsu no, watashitachi.._**

 ** _Furete kara.. Modoretai ii to shiru..._**

 ** _Sore de ii no, dare yori mo.. Taisetsu na anata...)_**

* * *

"KAK HALILINTAR!/TAUFAN!"

Keduanya tersentak. Saling mengetahui kalau orang yang mereka cari kini juga mencari dirinya. Namun, mereka sama-sama belum mengetahui perasaan diantara mereka.

Halilintar belum mengetahui perasaan Taufan terhadap dirinya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Akibat saling menyembunyikan perasaan mereka...

"K-k-kau... Duluan saja Taufan..."

"Ti-ti-ti-tidak, Kak. Kak Halilintar saja dulu..."

Lama, rasa canggung menghinggapi dua insan itu. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk waktu yang cukup... Ehm, bisa dibilang lama..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun Halilintar tak tak bisa berdiam diri di hadapan orang yang selama ini ia cintai secara diam-diam. Semakin lama, semakin sesak yang dirasa Halilintar.

Taufan pun juga merasa begitu. Dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali bersanding dengan kakaknya yang sungguh ia cintai saat mereka menginjak usia remaja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"T-T-Taufan..." panggil Halilintar sesaat setelah ia mengumpulkan keberanian. Taufan menoleh.

"Lebih baik kita katakan saja bersama-sama..." ujar Halilintar. Taufan mengangguk. Merekan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk kembali mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin keberanian di hati mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka mengutarakan isi hati mereka...

"AKU MENCINTAIMU TAUFAN!/AKU MENCINTAIMU KAK HALI!" ucap keduanya. Halilintar mematung, namun matanya berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Taufan menutup mulutnya.

Halilintar menarik tangan Taufan, merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan yang dalam dan hangat. Membiarkan adik tersayangnya menangis di dalam pelukannya.

Hatinya terasa sangat lega, setelah mengutarakan isi hatinya yang ternyata sama dengan isi hati Taufan yang selama ini dipendamnya dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

Tak lama, Halilintar melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Taufan tersentak."Hali...? Ada apa?" tanya Taufan pelan. Agak canggung karena memanggil Halilintar tanpa diikuti kata "kakak".

.

Halilintar menggeleng, lalu memajukan kepalanya, dan menyerang bibir merah muda milik Taufan dengan bibirnya sendiri. Taufan mulanya memberontak, namun wangi tubuh Halilintar, dan tangan Halilintar (yang satu memeluk pinggang Taufan, dan yang satunya lagi menahan kepala Taufan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka...) membuat Taufan urung untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai Halilintar merasa Taufan kehabisan oksigen, barulah ia melepaskan ciuman pertamanya pada bibir lembut nan manis milik Taufan.

Seketika muka Taufan memerah, lalu memeluk Halilintar lagi. Pelukan yang tak pernah ingin ia lepaskan dari orang yang ia cintai selama ini.

Halilintar balas memeluk dan mengelus rambut Taufan yang tertutupi topi biru menyamping, mengecup puncak kepala Taufan, dan matanya berkaca-kaca lagi.

Saat-saat yang sangat ia nantikan akhirnya terwujud...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _[Kakak..._**

 ** _Meskipun ku tahu cinta ini sungguh terlarang..._**

 ** _Meskipun aku tahu cinta ini amat berdosa.._**

 ** _Dosa besar yang harus aku tanggung.. Saat aku beralih dari dunia ini nantinya..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Namun..._**

 ** _Biarkanlah aku mencintaimu..._**

 ** _Dengan cintaku yang sangat tulus kepadamu.._**

 ** _Sampai ajal datang.. Dan menjemputku...]_**

 ** _-Taufan-_**

* * *

- **TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **A/N : WADOOOOH, FIC KARATAN (?) NIH *PLAKK* MANA FF YAOI (GAGAL) PERTAMA LAGIH!**

 **BUKANNYA LANJUTIN FF LAMA MALAH PUBLISH FIC ANYAR :V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAUDAHLAH TUH...**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! *SIAPIN WAJAN***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLAMER HARUS SIGN, KALO NGGAK SIGN BERARTI PENGECUT YANG SUKA FLAMING-FLAMING KARYA ORANG SEPANJANG MASA! :V :V**

KALAU MAU FLAME, TELEN AJA SENDIRI YAK :V


End file.
